speed_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Monica
Monica is a playable character in Speed Freaks. Appearance Monica is a girl with purple hair and greenish-blue eyes. She wears a hair clip depicting a cartoonish, four-petaled flower with a pair of eyes, along with a schoolgirl's uniform, and a pair of green shoes with purple straps. When racing, she wears her pink backpack on her back. Kart Monica's kart has normal sized wheels, and it is similar in performance to Monty's. Her hubcap design consists of a moderately sized heart icon surrounded by a thin ring of magenta, against a pink background. Description ''Speed Freaks'' official website If she could only keep off the racetrack, Monica will turn out to be a model or a film star. She's got the looks, she already likes the fast life, and you'd have to be something pretty special for her to even give you the time of day. ''Speed Freaks/Punks'' manual Monica has a strange effect on boys. For some reason, as soon as she drives by they lose control and become babbling idiots. They think she's so sophisticated and totally cool. She's organised, confident and loves speeding past a rival racer just to see the look of horror on his face at being beaten by a girl. Monica thinks boys are pathetic. Considering her low opinion of boys in general, she absolutely loves to humiliate them on the track when speeding past them to see the look on their faces at being beaten by a girl like her. She has a beautiful, cool-headed, and confident demeanor with an organised train of thought, but is no less rebellious. She attends a rather prestigious School for Young Ladies, which she drops out of to go racing with the other Speed Freaks/Punks. She is also not very easily impressed. But, she does have an outgoing side to her personality, as she can be seen expressing excitement in her 1st place podium animation. She can handle 2nd and 3rd place finishes just fine, but takes on a serious demeanor, as seen in her 2nd/3rd place podium animations. However, she cannot take harsher losses well, as she is seen crying in her 4th place/worse podium animation. Quotes *"Wa-hey!" - Dropping out of school *"You wanted something?" - When highlighted on the character selection screen *"Let's go!" - When selected *"Yes, ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ooh-hoo-hoo! Ha ha ha ha! Yes!" - 1st place podium quote *"Wa-hee!" - Firing a power-up *"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" - Successfully hitting an opponent or crossing the finish line *"Mm ha-ha-ha!" - Successfully hitting an opponent or crossing the finish line *"Ooouh!" - Getting hit *"Ow!" - Getting hit *"Ow! Stop that!" - Getting poked by Tabatha's teddy bear in the "Completed" FMV *"So long." - Saying her good-bye to the player in the "Complete" FMV *"Eat my dust!" - Quote on the official Speed Freaks website Strategy Sharing the same balanced stats as Monty, Monica plays very much the same, so at this point, it is a matter of preference between the two. Trivia *Monica shares the first three letters in her name with Monty. *She is one of the only two playable female characters in the game, the other being Tabatha. *She is the first character to appear on-screen in the opening sequence of the game. *The only other character in the game to cry when placing 4th or worse in Tournament mode is Cosworth. Gallery Final game SpeedFreaksMonicaBustsLoose.png|Monica dropping out of the School for Young Ladies SpeedFreaksMonicaSplashesTempest.png|Monica splashing a water puddle on Tempest as she drove by him Monica_crying.png|Monica crying in her 4th place/worse podium animation MONICA DIZZY.png|Monica Dizzy|link=Monica Dizzy Alpha version SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectMonica.png|Monica on the character select screen Fan art Monica from speed punks by creepydan-d4f8bqu.jpg|Fan art by DanOblong Speed punks monica by brokenwingsoflight-d4kr778.jpg|Fan Art by BrokenWingsOfLight Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Universe